The Glitter Force Scrapbook Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Glitter Force Scrapbook. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day, Raphael and his friends were hanging out with Emily and her friends at the bar. Raphael Parker: Man oh man, this is really awesome! Emily Holmes: You said it, Ralph. Max Parker: How're you three doing over there? Puppycorn: Pretty good, Max. Bloom: Same here. Mario: It's a nice place to get sodas. Just then, there was another costumer buying his own milkshake. Chloe Winters: Guys, look over there. Dawn Swanson: He seems like a nice person, don't you think? Raphael Parker: And obviously not looking for trouble either, let's go see him. Musa: Guys, wait up. Raphael Parker: Hey there, (sticks out his hand) I'm Raphael. Matthew Mikesell: Matthew Mikesell, (shook his hand) It's nice to meet you. Sawyer Porter: Nice to meet y'all, Partner, I'm Sawyer Porter. Patrick Simmons: I'm Patrick Simmons. Angelina Rodriguez: Angelina Rodriguez. Erica Adams: My name's Erica Adams. Wanda Williams: Mine's Wanda Williams. Mac DeNunez: And I'm Mac, Mac DeNunez. So, they all got well acquainted with each other. Later, they visited the Library for any unusual books of unknown mysteries. Raphael Parker: Hmm. Mac DeNunez: What'd ya looking at, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Oh, I was just looking at the clouds. Daphne: Nice. Kelsey Hill: Pretty impressive Just then, Emily notice something in the distance. Raphael Parker: Emily, what's up? Emily Holmes: Take a look at this, it's the Glitter Force Scrapbook! Raphael Parker: It's the Scrapbook where all about the Glitter Force Teams. Erica Adams: Also the items and pixies too, And we will add the Powerpuff Girls Z, Rowdyruff Boys Z, Rainbow Warriors and the Winx Team also? Chloe Winters: Yes, they're the ones, Erica. Tecna: We've been looking for it. Blue Toad: Wow, can you guys believe that? Sawyer Porter: Without a doubt, Blue Toad. So, they took the Scrapbook for safe keeping for their mentors. Meanwhile with Emperor Nogo, he came up with an idea. Emperor Nogo: Master Frown, Brock, it's time we begin our next plot. Master Frown: Yes, Emperor Nogo. Brock: So, what'll we do first? Emperor Nogo: Bring me the Glitter Force Scrapbook, we cannot let the Rangers win because of it. So, they set off to carry on his orders. Back with Raphael and his friends, they were hanging out a usual. Raphael Parker: Isn't this a great time to hang out or what? Mario: I could not agree more, Ralph. April Green: Me either. Patrick Simmons: Just as hunch, but why am I the only one who's got a bad feeling in my heart? Raphael Parker: What makes say that now, Pat? Patrick Simmons: I don't know, just a feeling. Little did they realize, Master Frown and Brock were getting ready to steal the scrapbook. Master Frown: Aha, there's the scrapbook. Brock: Now what? Master Frown: Now, we let the Shadow Creepers do the work. Brock: Okay, Master. With that said, the Shadow Creepers started attacking. Raphael Parker: Uh oh, looks like this could be trouble! Emily Holmes: Let's fight back! Mario: Okie Dokie! Bloom: Right! So, they started fighting off the Shadow Creepers. Wanda Williams: Patrick, duck! Patrick Simmons: (ducks down as Wanda kicks another Shadow Creeper) Nice one, Wanda. Wanda Williams: Thanks. Tecna: Heads up! As she gave one blast, another Shadow Creeper is down. Saku: That'll take it up a notch. Little did they know, Master Frown and Brock took the Scrapbook. Master Frown: We got it. Brock: The scrapbook? Master Frown: Yes, let's bring it to Emperor Nogo. Kiko: Okay, that's all of them. Bloom: Yep. Pepe: But where's the scrapbook? Daphne: Uh Oh! Raphael Parker: What's up? Lily Parker: It's gone! Dawn Swanson: The Glitter Force Scrapbook is gone! Raphael Parker: Wait, What?! Saku: But how could that be? Princess Daisy: The Shadow Demons must've distracted us while it was taken. Then, Toad and his friends came up to warned them. Toad: Ralph! Raphael Parker: Huh, Toad, what's wrong? Toad: It's Master Frown and Brock, they stole the scrapbook for Emperor Nogo! Mac DeNunez: Since when does he even know when to quit anyway? Bloom: I don't know, Mac, but we should meet with Faragonda and the others. Raphael Parker: Right, let's get going. As soon as they came to the Unikingdom, Matthew Mikesell was there as well. Raphael Parker: Faragonda, we're back. Faragonda: I'm glad you made it, Rangers. Look who's here to see you. Matthew Mikesell: Hey, Guys. Layla: Matthew Mikesell? Unikitty: What're you doing here? Faragonda: He's one of us now, Matthew is the new Turquoise Ranger of the team. Raphael Parker: Wait, for real? Matthew Mikesell: That's right. And this is my Mythic Rainbow Turquoise Turtle companion, Tank. Tank: Hi, Fellas, please to meet you all. Saku: The pleasure is ours, Tank. Eldora: With their help, I see no doubt we'll get the Glitter Force Scrapbook back. With that said, Matthew and Tank felt ready to help their friends in their time of need. Tank: I know we'll do our best. Pauline: I believe in you, Rangers. Raphael Parker: Got it. Soon, Ralph and his friends meet with the mentors about Emperor Nogo's plot for the Glitter Force Scrapbook. Erica Adams: ???, ???. Faragonda: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5